


Why did you have to leave me?

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Mick's Journal [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Depressed Mick, Jax Apologises, M/M, Mick just wants Lenny back, Still set before 2X08 Chicago way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Mick writes in the journal again.(Sequel to 'Not as dumb as you think I am')*Trigger warning* Mention of suicidal thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Vampira Maxwell (tracilla) for giving me this idea!

_Entry 2:_

_Dear ~~Lenny~~ , _

_Is it stupid to name a journal after your dead best friend/lover? Well the team would probably think so, but I'm past caring about what they think now._

_It's pretty obvious what they do think about me. I'm just the brawn that has a mental health condition which causes me to be obessed with fire... an animal that needs to be tamed._

_Thing is, the animal inside of me was tamed.. when I was with you. You really were the captain cold to my heatwave. I wasn't trapped like some caged animal when I was with you, or Lisa for that matter. But I do on this so called team..._

_Oh why did you have to leave me? I should have left haircut to blow up the oculus._

_I keep thinking about that, how you would be alive if I didn't step in for Palmer... how happy we were before we even came on this tin can. Instead of you talking me into going on this mission, I should have talked you out of this. I asked Barry to back and save you, says he couldn't and gave me some bullshit reason about the timeline, when the vanishing point is OUTSIDE of time._

_Fucking heroes._

_Oh! Thanks for not telling me who the flash was, it appears that I was the only one on the team that didn't know that Barry was the flash. I quickly worked it out, even though someone felt the need to explain it to me cause I have 'no brain' remember?_

_Haircut even told me he asked where you were. The cheek of him! It's his fault too, with his stupid 'hero' bullshit he planted into your head._

_I always knew you were destined for greater, better, stuff, instead of becoming a criminal- no thanks to your dumbass father. You should have let me burn him after the first time he laid a finger on Lisa._

_We're almost at 1927 Chicago, so the tin can reckons anyway. Man, the times we had there every time we went:_

_-Our first successful hiest._

_-You turning 21 and you legally drinking. Even though you don't get drunk that much (once again thank you your dumbass father and his drunk episodes to put you off it. Though from the stories... I don't blame you)_

_-Where I..... Where I proposed... I'll never understand why you said yes..._

_"_ Mick?" Jax asked as he entered the kitchen, causing Mick to jump and slam the book closed before wiping his eyes quickly. "Look man, I just wanted-- what's that?" He then asked, noticing the journal.

"None of your business kid." Mick grunted, putting the book in his jacket pocket. 

"Right... Anyway, listen. I wanted to apologise for what was said in 2016.. when felicity asked you that question." Jax started and Mick snorted.

"Sure. Whatever kid." Mick interrupted, rolling his eyes. 

"Look man, it was grey who well, said that.. I guess I could call it that. Mick I've always appreciated you, never got on an high horse like the others about you, or Snart, being criminals. Grey on the other hand... Anyway. Even though it wasn't me, I still want to apologise... so, sorry." Jax explained.

"It's okay kid... I kind of knew it was Professor saying it. I like you kid, I really do, but, it's your body, don't you have some form of control over it... what comes out your mouth? Maybe you wanted to say it."  Mick asked, with a shrug.

"It's not as easy as that, Mick..." Jax started before getting interrupted.

"Yeh. Yeah. Whatever. I get it, I won't understand. Just go back to what you were doing." Mick said, feeling himself getting agitated. Jax didn't move for a couple of seconds, staring at Mick. Sighing, he turned round and walked out the room, leaving Mick alone. 

Mick watched the back of Jax head walk away, and the door slide closed before pulling the book out again. 

_I have no-one now... maybe I should just give up. No one will miss me._

_I'm all alone._

_-Mick._

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued..


End file.
